Twin Sergeants
|type = Backup|grade = |released = 19.0.0|efficiency/_damage = *20 *35 (UP1) *50 (UP2)|fire_rate = 99|capacity = 80 (max 400) (160 default)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |range = |theme = Military-themed|cost = *295 *270 (UP1) *255 (UP2)|level_required = *7 *17 (UP1) *27 (UP2)|firing_sound = }} The is a Backup weapon introduced in the 19.0.0 update. Appearance It appears to be the pair of submachine guns. Each of them features a skeleton stock, unused top Picatinny rail attachment, short barrel and a 40-round 9-mm magazine. Strategy It deals fair damage, high fire rate, capacity and mobility. Tips *Aim for the head to deal more damage. *While its accuracy is good, it is recommended to use this up to medium range since the spread will be noticeable if you fire it for a long time. This is recommended for less-complicated duels. *Despite featuring 80 rounds, it consumes two rounds per fire since you trigger two SMGs altogether, so you have to conserve ammo as a result. *Make sure to conserve ammo by keeping your shots count. *Useful against Melee weapons. *Best used as a Backup weapon, in case your other weapons are out of ammo. *It is useful for tearing down enemy armor if used correctly. *Use it like the Dual Machine Guns but with two SMGs fire in unison (consuming 2 rounds per fire). *Burst-fire, for advanced accuracy. *Useful as a spray-and-pray weapon when used correctly. Counters *Pick off its users from long ranges for easier kill. *High-damaging weapons can keep up with this weapon's damage. *Blast its users with an area damage weapons so he will have a hard time aiming towards you. *Use one-shot weapons against its users. *Being high in the air will render its users waste ammo trying to hit you. *Be aware that if users with these weapons are left alone or not dealt with very quickly, they can actually tear down your armor, or even get you to very low health. *Be aware that if the user has greater accuracy, strafing will not be a problem, so hide beside solid objects. *Keep out of its users sight if you are vulnerable. *Use the Reflector gadget to make the user less interested in hitting you. *Shotguns can also easily counter these weapons in close ranges. *Attack its users from behind. Recommended maps *Arabian Dust *Pool Party *Train Depot *Warehouse Assault *Heaven Garden Performance Analysis Cost to buy depends on the ease of obtaining this weapon Trivia *It is one of the few dual-wield automatic backup weapons in the game. *It is one of the dual weapons that consumes two bullets (each consume one) per fire. *They act like a more "elite" version of the Dual Machine Guns, boasting a slightly higher efficiency, good accuracy and a fairly lower price. *Considering the accuracy of the weapon, it may be essentially the Backup version of the Vandals, though they lack suppressors, despite both being audible enough. *The weapon itself resembles the Cyber Machine Gun and the Venus & Mercury, albeit being only dark-colored. Category:Weapons Category:Backup Category:Automatic Category:Themed Category:Dual Weapons Category:Event Set Category:Epic